


my lord

by Chen_Ji



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chen_Ji/pseuds/Chen_Ji
Summary: 我太难了终于搞定了呜呜呜我开车真的不好吃你们看得下去就看吧_(:_」∠)_
Relationships: Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Freddie Highmore
Kudos: 8





	my lord

**Author's Note:**

> 我太难了终于搞定了  
> 呜呜呜我开车真的不好吃你们看得下去就看吧_(:_」∠)_

欢腾的庆典在晚上，焰火在空中构出绚烂的下一刻，弗莱迪坐在托马斯旁边，他从接过吻后就心神不宁的，他总觉得不对劲，但又说不出是什么地方，托马斯轻轻握住他的手，“怎么了？”经过肢体接触，弗莱迪可以确认自己的判断，他发情期快到了，发情期对于弗莱迪来说是最羞耻的时间，过去他将自己一个人锁在房间里，独自苦苦撑过那几天煎熬时光，不会有人给他抑制剂，家人总是对他这样，他们认为，Omega应该自己经受这些。越来越不适的感觉让他难堪，他握紧了托马斯的手，托马斯对弗莱迪的反应察觉到不对，他凑近弗莱迪，矢车菊的淡香愈发浓郁，弗莱迪一声小小的呜咽不偏不倚钻进心缝挠得痒痒，托马斯自制力不错，他不能让自己的Omega在这样的场合丢丑，即使提前离开并不合以往的规矩。

托马斯横抱起弗莱迪，发情期的Omega柔软而黏人，弗莱迪环住他的脖颈，带着轻轻的喘息一点点分食托马斯的理智，托马斯着实很想现在就按着弗莱迪做个痛快，不过他不想弗莱迪留下什么不好的印象。终于到寝宫时弗莱迪凑到他的唇边，舌尖扫过托马斯的唇轻舔，小猫样的勾人，将托马斯的绷紧的理智拉断了弦。

急不可耐的缠绵深吻，托马斯手上松些力度，将弗莱迪抵在墙上，低头含着温软的唇吮吸啃咬，弗莱迪抱紧托马斯，纤长双腿紧紧环着托马斯的腰，他清晰地感受到，托马斯胯间那根性器在勃起，隔着衣料顶在他腿根上，出于本能，他轻声拒绝着，“陛下…不要……”声音带着软，听起来根本不像是拒绝。对于托马斯来说，浅尝辄止的亲吻并不是他的目的，何况这种情形下停下是不可能的，抱着怀里的香软小心翼翼放在床上。

一身礼服穿在弗莱迪身上着实好看，但脱起来也很麻烦，好在托马斯有足够的耐心，从外套到内衬，件件剥落似乎是在拆期待已久的礼物，事实证明，这件礼物太过美好，弗莱迪的身材没有一般的Omega那么孱弱，反而带了点肌肉线条，干净而诱人。弗莱迪陷入柔软床垫，他被欲望折磨得难受，一双眼睛湿漉漉地望着托马斯，“我…我需要您……”他太渴望Alpha的信息素去填满他了，托马斯理解弗莱迪的需要，松脂信息素释放将omega包裹，深陷在托马斯的信息素中让弗莱迪得以一丝喘息又转而被推入更深的漩涡，他所能做的只有依靠着托马斯的信息素。

托马斯的手指来到弗莱迪的腺体，那里突突跳跃着显示着主人的欲望高涨，指尖轻刮擦着柔软就能得到弗莱迪的强烈反应“别碰那里……”弗莱迪轻声地请求，托马斯出奇得听进去了，他俯下身轻吻弗莱迪的细颈，皮肤之下的血管若隐若现，那里被托马斯细细轻吻，泛起了红痕，一点一点的亲吻有些虔诚，从锁骨来到胸口，两点早已立起，带着嫩嫩的粉色，托马斯将其中一颗含住，轻舔过乳尖绕着乳晕打转，弗莱迪轻轻抚上托马斯的发顶，他想拒绝，毕竟是作为男性omega，他不希望如此的女性化，但同样也想留住，这样的快感实在太强烈，弗莱迪轻声的低吟。在托马斯的唇离开那可怜的小点时已经泛着红，托马斯笑着看那里，“我的心爱，你太可口了。”身在情事当中弗莱迪对语言上的调戏愈加敏感，他侧过头将脸埋在臂弯里，依旧害羞。

托马斯的手向下顺着细腰向下，浅浅的腰窝足够性感，指尖流连之下便泛出浅浅的红痕，他的腰太过敏感，敏感到弗莱迪自己都感觉得到湿滑的体液顺着股沟淌下，他抬起头，亲吻托马斯的下颌，继而向下吻过喉结，并不熟练只是用唇轻轻触碰。这样的回应让托马斯满意，他的Omega真是…青涩而放荡。

托马斯径直触向弗莱迪腿间的一片湿润，那里泛滥成灾，慢条斯理地用手指撑开小口，尚未使用过的地方第一次受到异物，湿热穴道将其裹住，弗莱迪不适地皱着眉，他清楚地感受到托马斯的手指在他最隐秘的地方摸索。“唔啊—”被触到了什么地方，猝不及防的快感让弗莱迪发出一声短促的呻吟，托马斯轻弯起眉，指尖在那里不断的摩擦逗弄，伴随着柔软的呻吟，弗莱迪身前漂亮性器颤抖着射在小腹上。

再无过多，托马斯不愿再逗身下的Omega，尺寸可观的性器抵在穴口，一寸寸向内里挺进，即便是Omega会分泌润滑液，但毕竟是第一回，接受Alpha着实有些困难，弗莱迪抱紧了托马斯的脖颈，急促的喘息表现着他的不适，托马斯低头轻吻弗莱迪的眉心，语气温柔，“乖，你忍一忍，很快就不疼了。”向下吻住两瓣柔软的唇，托马斯开始缓慢抽送。紧致温热的肉穴吞吐着托马斯的性器，弗莱迪微微阖着眼，他不会什么床上的调情，只是随着托马斯的动作时而低喃时而高吟地吐出单音节，再搂紧他交换一个缠绵而色气的吻，津丝缠连肉体交叠，对于托马斯却意外受用。爱欲升温，作为Alpha的本能，托马斯的抽插也愈见强势，肉体的相撞和淫糜水声响在耳边，他对于这样的声音有些羞愧，但同样更能挑起欲望。“陛下…您慢一点…太深了……”托马斯加快的频率让弗莱迪经受不住，他隐隐约约知道托马斯要做什么，但他出于天性，无法阻拦。

生殖腔第一次被撞到时弗莱迪猛的僵住，太过猛烈的快感流经四肢百骸让他几乎要哭出来。但没有想象中的粗暴打开生殖腔进入，托马斯的龟头顶在生殖腔上轻碾，至为敏感的生殖腔受不了这样的折腾，弗莱迪将头埋在托马斯的颈窝，一片湿润，他被快感逼得哭出来了。“标记我……”弗莱迪的声音染着哭腔，生殖腔主动张开小口吮吸着托马斯的性器，托马斯没有犹豫，一如他平时的果断，生殖腔被入侵逼出又一次高潮，再次的泄精让弗莱迪有些发软。托马斯将他翻过，再一次进入那处紧致，后入的姿势托马斯能直接进入生殖腔，弗莱迪跪伏着的时候能看见背后漂亮的蝴蝶骨，腰上微陷的腰窝。激烈的情事之下，弗莱迪身上覆着一层薄汗，托马斯握住弗莱迪的纤腰时手感好得不忍放手，奶白的皮肤在托马斯的指腹下泛出淡红的指痕。

深顶几下埋入弗莱迪的生殖腔，托马斯揽起弗莱迪的上身，他在成结，尽管做好了准备但被标记的痛依然是难以忍受，托马斯将唇凑向他的腺体，轻吻舔舐作为安慰，“你愿意吗？”托马斯轻声发问，像极了白天婚礼时的场景，这个情形下弗莱迪没有拒绝的可能，他轻轻点头将腺体毫无保留呈现在托马斯面前，“我愿意。”依旧是坚定的声音，于是锐利尖齿咬破腺体，多少带着些血腥，淡淡铁锈味和着强势而霸道的信息素横冲直撞让弗莱迪腿软。

夜很长，两种信息素在不断纠缠交融。


End file.
